


talk too much

by minty_mix



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: — Это то, о чем я думаю? — спрашивает Стайлз, вертя в руках небольшой гладкий чёрный шарик.





	talk too much

**Author's Note:**

> кинк на кляп, римминг, немного сонгфик на COIN - talk too much  
> очень пост!канон, все давно совершеннолетние

— Это то, о чем я думаю? — спрашивает Стайлз, вертя в руках небольшой гладкий чёрный шарик. В его взгляде отчетливо видно любопытство, и Дерек не может удержаться — хмыкает, потому что у Стайлза так всегда: мысли бегут вперед наперегонки друг с другом, и настороженность перебивается любопытством. 

— Смотря о чем ты думаешь. — Дерек честно пытается сохранить спокойствие, но это дается с трудом. Ему интересна реакция Стайлза. Вдруг тому не понравится? Вдруг Дерек перегнул палку? Со Стайлзом это сделать проблематично, но вместе с тем — никогда не знаешь, в какой момент у него может перемкнуть. 

— Это кляп? — произносит Стайлз, и становится понятно — он в восхищении. Дерек выдыхает. Заинтересованность Стайлза действует успокаивающе.

— Если ты не против.

Стайлз порывисто вскакивает с кровати, подходит ближе к Дереку и почти кидается ему на шею.

— Не против, конечно, господи, Дерек, я сам хотел предложить, но мне вроде как неловко, поэтому...

Дерек его не дослушивает. Дерек целует его, и Стайлз расслабляется в его руках, прижимаясь ближе и податливо раскрывая рот. Дерек знает, что ему нравится целоваться, а потому не отстраняется, скользит языком по губам и глубже, зарывается ладонью во взъерошенные волосы и слегка потягивает пряди. Стайлз прикусывает кончик его языка, перехватывая инициативу, кусает губу, добиваясь тихого рыка Дерека и тут же немного отодвигается, прекращая поцелуй. 

— Мы же его сейчас опробуем? — тараторит Стайлз. — А то просто вдруг ты решил просто подразнить, и...

Дерек вздыхает, перебивая его, и тот моментально напрягается.

— Погоди. А ты зачем его вообще купил? — спрашивает Стайлз, подозрительно прищурившись. — Тебе не нравятся мои стоны? 

Дереку смешно. Если Стайлз раздражен, он забывает даже о неловкости. 

— Иногда ты слишком много болтаешь, — честно отвечает Дерек. — Но про твои стоны я ничего не говорил. Ты же знаешь, они мне нравятся.

Стайлз краснеет. Дерек ласково целует его снова, не углубляя поцелуй, а всего лишь касаясь его губ своими. Тот и правда слишком болтает, а когда смущается или нервничает — то фильтр между мозгом и языком у него исчезает в принципе. Дереку это нравится, но — в качестве эксперимента — хочется, чтобы Стайлз в постели поменьше работал языком не по назначению. 

— Если ты против, скажи. Я хочу, чтобы это понравилось нам обоим.

Стайлз качает головой: 

— Нет-нет, я только за, честное слово, просто... — он осекается на середине собственной фразы. — Снова, да? — Дерек кивает. — Надевай.

Стайлз берет с кровати кляп и протягивает его Дереку, поворачиваясь спиной. Дерек не медлит — аккуратно вводит гладкий шарик между послушно раскрытых губ и затягивает ремешок.

— Не туго? — Стайлз трясет головой, отвечая на вопрос, и поворачивается лицом. И если Дерек сомневался в успешности своего решения, то прямо в эту секунду он понимает, что все сделал правильно. Губы Стайлза — уже зацелованные, раскрасневшиеся, припухшие — так эротично растягиваются вокруг кляпа, что Дерек тут же чувствует волну возбуждения, вспыхивающую внизу живота. 

Стайлз тянет его на кровать, ложится на нее спиной, заставляя Дерека устроиться сверху и расставить ноги по обе стороны его бедер. Он проворными пальцами расстегивает рубашку Дерека, скользит пальцами по коже все ниже и ниже, пуговичка за пуговичкой добираясь до пояса его брюк. Дерек возбужден еще не полностью, но ширинка уже неудобно давит на твердеющий от каждого движения Стайлза член, и Дерек позволяет потянуть ремень, ослабляя его, и приспустить джинсы с бельем. Стайлз тут же касается рукой его члена, проводит по нему несколько раз, возбуждая окончательно, и Дерек несдержанно стонет, целуя его в шею. Стайлз податливо наклоняет голову, наслаждаясь прикосновением и чуть сжимая руку на члене. 

Дерек проводит по коже губами, слегка втягивает ее в рот, посасывая, а после касается зубами, зажимая не сильно, но ощутимо. Стайлз стонет, вздрагивая, и Дерек прикусывает пониже, оттягивая ворот его футболки. Добирается до ключиц, широко проводит языком, оставляя влажный след. Стайлз зарывается пальцами в его волосы, дергает за прядки, направляя и командуя. И Дерек повинуется — не может не повиноваться: это ведь Стайлз, его Стайлз.

Но ему приходится отстраниться, чтобы снять с него футболку. Стайлз не отстает — он раздевает Дерека, помогая ему избавиться от джинс и белья, и сам выпутывается из своих. Дерек с удовольствием замечает, что у Стайлза уже стоит. Ровный член прижимается к животу, головка влажно поблескивает в неярком свете лампы. Дерек неспешно и едва ощутимо проводит рукой по телу Стайлза, касается кончиками пальцев возбужденных сосков, и член Стайлза дергается, оставляя на коже глянцевый след от смазки. Дерек тут же повторяет линию языком и ловит снова дернувшийся член на середине движения, накрывая ртом. Стайлз подается бедрами вверх, толкается, не в силах сдерживаться, но Дерек этого и не просит. Он берет глубже, двигает головой вверх и вниз, то совсем выпуская член изо рта, едва касаясь его губами, то насаживается до конца, пропуская в горло. Стайлза на кровати едва не трясет. Он наслаждается происходящим, а кляп совсем не заглушает его громких, откровенных стонов, которые он, кажется, даже не пытается удержать. 

Дерек сосет ему недолго — Стайлз не выдерживает, тянет его за волосы, заставляя отстраниться и подползти ближе, но у Дерека другие планы.

— Перевернись, — просит он. Стайлз смотрит недоуменно. — Пожалуйста.

Стайлз слушается, встает на колени, выставляя задницу, и Дерек тут же целует сначала одну, потом другую его ягодицу, а после — разводит их, проводя языком по входу. На языке остается привкус смазки, и Дерек хмыкает. Он, значит, уже растянулся. 

Он проводит языком снова, и Стайлз выгибается, подаваясь на прикосновение, что-то сдавленно мыча сквозь кляп. Дереку смешно — он даже так умудряется что-то там говорить. Поэтому он снова касается входа языком, ввинчиваясь кончиком внутрь. Стайлз стонет громче и больше ничего не пытается сказать, только вздрагивает, когда Дерек потирается щетинистой щекой о нежную кожу между ягодиц, чуть давит подбородком, а потом вводит внутрь палец. Входит легко — и правда готовился. Он толкает следом второй, а через пару движений — третий, раскрывая Стайлза, растягивая еще сильнее, а потом, разведя пальцы внутри него, скользит между ними языком.

Стайлза выгибает на кровати. Он стонет громко, почти хнычет от накатившего удовольствия, и Дерек повторяет движение. Вводит пальцы до костяшек, двигает вперед-назад, быстро и жестко, и снова трогает раскрытый вход языком. Стайлз подается навстречу прикосновению, стонет, а когда Дерек вновь трется щетиной промеж ягодиц — срывается на звонкий скулеж. 

Он снова что-то бормочет, но Дерек не разбирает его слов. Поэтому Стайлз переворачивается, широченными глазами смотря на него. В его взгляде — совершенно шальной блеск, и Дерек не удерживается — проводит языком по влажной от слюны верхней губе Стайлза, потом скользит по такой же нижней и прикусывает ее, немного оттягивая. У Стайлза — он видит — от удовольствия закатываются глаза, а член, который он накрыл ладонью, в очередной раз дергается.

— Снять? — спрашивает Дерек, кивая на кляп. Стайлз качает головой, удивляя ответом. Когда Дерек обдумывал эту идею, ему почему-то казалось, что Стайлз долго так не выдержит. И дело даже не в его болтливости, а в том, что это неудобно — дышать с кляпом во рту неудобно, Дерек пробовал на себе, и это он пытался без секса. Каково Стайлзу сейчас, Дерек даже представить не может. Но раз ему нормально, то пусть так и будет.

Он проводит по члену рукой, большим пальцем размазывает смазку по головке, и Стайлз, вздрогнув, тянет Дерека за руку, отвлекая. Он разводит ноги, показывая, чего хочет, и Дерек не отказывает ему — как он может, когда у самого уже давно стоит?

Он тянется за смазкой в ящичке, выдавливает немного на ладонь, проводя ею по собственному члену, и пристраивается между ног Стайлза, надавливая головкой на вход. Стайлз нетерпеливо тычет его пяткой в спину, поторапливая, и Дерек хмыкает, но поддается. Входит медленно, неторопливо, даже несмотря на то, что Стайлз хорошо растянут. Но тот двигает бедрами навстречу, не дожидаясь, пока Дерек войдет полностью. И его выдержка летит к чертям.

Приподняв ногу Стайлза, Дерек движется назад, выходя, а после толкается вперед снова. Стайлз откидывает голову на подушку, берет Дерека за руку, переплетая пальцы, и закрывает глаза. Дерек входит до упора, чуть качает бедрами, а после — движется уже быстрее, ускоряясь с каждым толчком.

Стайлз стонет, подается навстречу, насколько может, и сжимает ладонь Дерека в своей, показывая, как ему хорошо. Он сейчас не может целовать Дерека, не может кусать его губы от переизбытка всего, поэтому остается только это — мимолетное движение, от которого внутри у Дерека все замирает и плавится от тягучей нежности. 

Дерек толкается быстрее и быстрее, Стайлз еле успевает стонать от каждого точного движения, но это не значит, что он хочет медленнее. Нет. Дерек знает — если бы тот сейчас мог говорить, он бы стонал: «Сильнее», «Быстрее», «Господи, да, пожалуйста, Дерек, вот так, ох!». Потому что — да, у Стайлза рот закрывается очень и очень редко.

Стайлз отчаянно подается навстречу движениям, будто член Дерека — сейчас единственное, что для него важно. Дерек целует его в шею, и тот царапает его спину ногтями, совершенно не сдерживаясь — заживает ведь как на собаке. На волке. Член Стайлза, зажатый между их телами, истекает смазкой все сильнее с каждым толчком, и Стайлз уже близко — Дерек чувствует это по тому, как тот сорванно стонет, как судорожно водит одной ладонью по спине, другой пытаясь обхватить член и подрочить себе, чтобы хотя бы так немного разрядить напряжение, скопившееся внутри.

Дерек немного отстраняется, выходя из него, обхватывает член Стайлза рукой и в несколько резких движений доводит его до разрядки, чувствуя теплую сперму на пальцах. Стайлз смотрит на него удивленно, будто не ожидал, что кончит так быстро, и Дерек, совершенно не меняясь в лице, слизывает сперму, погружая пальцы в рот. Стайлз закатывает глаза и слегка качает головой. Он показывает на кляп, жестом прося снять его. Дерек слушается.

— Хочу тебе отсосать, — тяжело дыша, произносит Стайлз и тут же соскальзывает с члена, сползая на пол и становясь перед Дереком на колени. Тот успевает только спустить с кровати ноги, развернувшись к Стайлзу лицом — как тот уже пальцами касается яиц, а ртом накрывает его член, помогая себе рукой. Водит по нему быстро-быстро, языком кружит по головке, надавливает кончиком на чувствительное местечко под ней. Дерек стонет, закрыв глаза, держит Стайлза за волосы, не позволяя насаживаться слишком сильно и контролируя темп. 

Но даже так оргазм настигает его стремительно, оглушающей волной прокатывается по телу, и он кончает Стайлзу в рот, потому что этот паршивец не отстраняется, а проглатывает все, сыто улыбаясь и проводя кончиком языка по припухшим алым губам. Дерек усмехается, все еще не до конца придя в себя.

Стайлз тем временем выходит из комнаты, возвращаясь с влажным полотенцем в руках. Он вытирает себя, после протягивает чистый край Дереку и, стянув покрывало, которое они даже не удосужились снять, укладывается на кровать.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Дерек, 

— У меня лопнула губа, — бормочет Стайлз в ответ, устраиваясь на подушке удобнее, — и жутко саднит в уголках рта, а еще утром скорее всего вылезет раздражение на заднице, и спасибо я тебе за это не скажу, но я вроде как люблю тебя, так что я...

Он засыпает на середине фразы — не то чтобы в ней было много смысла, но ему бы, наверное, стало обидно. Дерек укрывает его одеялом. Болтовня Стайлза иногда напрягает, но он его тоже — вроде как — любит, поэтому только усмехается и убирает с лица Стайлза лезущую в глаз челку.


End file.
